Another Normal Trip
by Conspicious Deliquent
Summary: [Complete]Kagome heads back to the fuedal era once again. Naraku sends another incarnation and things might be changing in between her and Inuyasha. What will happen? InuKag SanMir
1. Chapter 1

Another Normal Trip  
  
~I don't own Inuyasha!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was early fall. The leaves haven't started falling to the ground, but they  
  
have changed colors. Kagome finished filling her backpack. She thought 'I have  
  
everything for the futile era.' She headed for the well. Kagome thought 'I only  
  
hope Inuyasha isn't holding a grudge against me or anything. Even if he is, it  
  
should be a fine trip. We could walk though the forest and look at the leaves.' She  
  
had reached the well so she jumped in.  
  
Inuyasha was waiting impatiently as Miroku was putting a bandage onto his  
  
side. Inuyasha thought 'I wish I could use a sit command on Kagome for a change.'  
  
Miroku said, "How did you get this wound?" Inuyasha twitched. He said, "Why don't  
  
you mind your own business for a change. Miroku said, "I have finished dressing your  
  
wound." Inuyasha stood up. He picked up Kagome's scent. Inuyasha said, "I'm going  
  
out for a walk. I'll be back." Miroku said, "Inuyasha, you should take it easy. Your  
  
wound has just now started to heal." Inuyasha said, "It's only a walk." Miroku  
  
insisted, "I'll come with you." Miroku picked up his staff. Inuyasha exclaimed, "No,  
  
I need to think. Everyone needs time to think every once in a while, even me."  
  
Inuyasha ran off before Miroku could stop him. 'You needing to think worries me.'  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well. She started walking into the forest. Kagome could  
  
tell that the sun was almost completely down and it was going to get dark soon. She  
  
thought, 'What is taking  
  
Inuyasha so long? I wonder where he is.' Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder. She  
  
turned around to see who it is, but no one was there. Kagome kept walking. Her eyes  
  
were skimming the trees. She felt another tap. She quickly turned around, but again  
  
there was the same result. She had completely stopped now. She was scanning the  
  
trees.  
  
She saw something red in the bushes. The bushes began to shake a little bit.  
  
Kagome thought, 'It's only Inuyasha.' She walked over to the bush. She whispered,  
  
"Inuyasha, sit." The ground shook as Inuyasha landed on it. He stood up. "Why do you  
  
always do that to me?" Kagome said, "You really deserved it this time." Miroku came  
  
running down the hill. He said, "Inuyasha, are you all right? Oh, Lady Kagome is back.  
  
That explains it." Kagome said, "Hey Miroku. Where's Sango?" Miroku said, "She is in  
  
the hut on the top of the hill." Inuyasha said,  
  
"Kagome, Sango was asleep when I left. Miroku was left alone with her asleep." Miroku  
  
got a grin on his face. Kagome asked, "What did you do?" All of a sudden, Sango's  
  
boomerang came flying down the hill. It landed sticking strait up out of the ground  
  
next to Miroku. Miroku's eyes got wide and he was shocked. Sango glared down the hill  
  
at Miroku. Then, she saw Kagome. Her face immediately got a smile. "Kagome, I wasn't  
  
expecting you to come back so soon. I have some 'unfinished business' with that monk,  
  
but that will have to wait until later." Sango said as she brightened up. She walked  
  
down the hill picking up her boomerang as she came. She flinched towards Miroku as if  
  
she was going to hit him and Miroku stepped backwards. Sango had a smirk on her face.  
  
Inuyasha stepped forward so he could stand next to Kagome.  
  
"Are you going to apologize for that stupid sit command?"Inuyasha asked. Kagome  
  
glared at Inuyasha. She said, "Why don't you apologize first?" He growled, " Me? For  
  
what?" Kagome said, "For starters, yelling at me and for being mad at me. Then taking  
  
it out on everybody else and . . . " Inuyasha interrupted her, "Okay, I get your  
  
point." Kagome said, "Is that your apology? I accept." Inuyasha groaned. He thought,  
  
'Why keep arguing? She'll just run back to the well.' He kept silent.  
  
They walk up the hill toward the hut. Kagome and Sango sat on one side of the  
  
hut while Inuyasha and Miroku stood on the other. Kagome was digging through her bag.  
  
She pulled out bandages and medicines. She left some in her bag, because she thought  
  
that she had brought to much. She said, "There were more bandages here when I left.  
  
What happened to them?" Inuyasha said, "Your sit commands reopened a wound from our  
  
last battle. I can smell my blood. It needs to be change again, because of you."  
  
Kagome thought 'I did that?' Then, she said, "I'm sorry. Let me take a look at  
  
your wound." Inuyasha turned around and stomped out of the hut. Kagome thought, 'I  
  
wonder what that attitude was all about.' She grabbed a bandage. Then, she took off  
  
running after Inuyasha. Miroku rolled his eyes. He thought, 'Here they go again, I  
  
bet Kagome will go home without saying goodbye again.'  
  
Miroku looked up. He saw Sango staring down at her arm. He noticed she had a  
  
scratch that was hardly bleeding. He asked, "How did you get that scratch?" Sango  
  
glanced up. She thought, 'He looks concern about this. Sango replied, "Don't worry  
  
about this. It's only a minor scratch." Miroku grabbed some medicine and a bandage.  
  
He walked over to Sango and knelt in front of her. He demanded, "Give me your hand."  
  
Sango looked up at Miroku's face. He was serious. She knew if he wasn't going to try  
  
to pull something on her. He would have a mysterious face or a grin. She gave him her  
  
hand.  
  
Miroku put a little medicine on her bandage. Then, he began to, gently, wrap her  
  
arm. As he was concentrating on bandaging her arm, he asked, "How did you get it?" She  
  
said, "A demon cut me." He asked, "Do you have any other wounds?" Sango said, "No." He  
  
had finished bandaging her arm, but he still was holding her hand. Sango was watching  
  
him very closely. He said, "If you ever have any wounds, even if they are minor,  
  
tell me." He let go of her hand and started to walk away. Sango said, "Miroku," Miroku  
  
stopped and turned around. She said, "Thank you." They both smiled at each other.  
  
Kagome was running. She thought 'Where did he go?' She finally spotted him  
  
sitting on the top of the hill. He was looking up a the stars. She came up and sat  
  
beside him. She noticed his hand grasping his side. He glanced over at her. She looked  
  
at him. Inuyasha blushed and then quickly turned away. Kagome smiled. Then, she broke  
  
the silence. "Why did you stomp out of the hut like that?" She asked calmly. Inuyasha  
  
shook his head. He said, "You're embarrassing." Kagome gave him a funny look. "What do  
  
you mean by that?" she asked. Inuyasha replied, "You have never tended to my wounds  
  
before. Miroku always did it." She thought for a moment. She said, "Your right, I  
  
haven't." He asked, "Why start now?" Kagome saw that he really was embarrassed by this.  
  
She said, "Right now, no one else is here and someone has to do it." He mumbled, "Oh,  
  
all right." Inuyasha knew that he actually didn't mind Kagome taking care of him.  
  
Inuyasha took off his shirt. Kagome examined the wound. It was a deep cut from his  
  
back to his stomach across his rib. Kagome asked, "Is it hard to breathe?" He said,  
  
"Sometimes." Kagome applied the bandage and then some pressure to stop the wound from  
  
bleeding. She said, "I'm sorry." He said, "Don't apologize. It's not necessary." She said,  
  
"Thanks." She lifted to see if he had stopped bleeding. It did stop. She removed her hand  
  
from his side. He put his shirt back on. Kagome watched him. She thought, 'At least he can  
  
take the pain that it is causing him.'  
  
Kagome shivered. Inuyasha noticed this out of the corner of his eye. He asked, "Are  
  
you cold?" Kagome said, "A little. The night is cooler here." He put his arm around her.  
  
Kagome lent in and rested her head on his shoulder. They gazed into each others eyes for a  
  
while. Kagome thought, 'His eyes are actually quite pretty. They seem like they last  
  
forever.' Inuyasha was the first one to look away and then he stared at the sky. Kagome  
  
and Inuyasha sat there and looked up at the stars. A few minutes later, Inuyasha looked  
  
over at Kagome. She had already fallen asleep. Inuyasha smiled to himself. He stayed up  
  
watching over Kagome.  
  
Miroku began to worry.(odd that Miroku would worry) He thought, 'Where did Inuyasha  
  
and Kagome go? They have been gone for an awful long time.' Miroku stood and began to walk  
  
out of the hut. Sango asked, "Where are you going?" Miroku said, "Out to look for Inuyasha  
  
and Kagome." She said, "Oh, no you're not." He replied, "Why not? Do you know where they  
  
went?" Sango said, "No, I don't. I can tell that they are fine. We both know that Inuyasha  
  
would protect Kagome. It wouldn't matter what happened to him. I bet they are just talking.  
  
Inuyasha wouldn't want us to intrude if he was speaking about something important." Miroku  
  
turned around and smiled. He thought, 'Inuyasha, you are one sly half demon. I bet you left  
  
knowing that Kagome would follow you.' Then, Miroku's smile turned into a grin.  
  
Kagome, slowly, opened her eyes. It was morning. She found herself cuddled with  
  
Inuyasha. She had her head lying on his chest and her arms were around his upper waist. His  
  
arms were around her waist with his head gently resting upon hers. Inuyasha was still asleep.  
  
Kagome tried removed his arms from her waist. Inuyasha had an tight grip on her, but she  
  
managed to pull away. Kagome stood up. Inuyasha woke up to see Kagome standing in front of  
  
him, yawning and rubbing her eyes at the same time. He stood up. He took two steps to where  
  
he was behind her. Then, he whispered, "Good morning" into her ear as he put his hand on her  
  
shoulder. Kagome was startled so she jumped. Inuyasha laughed. Kagome thought, 'This is the  
  
first time I have seen him laugh in a long time. Kagome smiled. Kagome voice cracked when she  
  
talked. "Good morning," she said back. "I could tell that you slept well." Kagome's voice  
  
stopped cracking. Inuyasha said, "You must have been tired. You fell asleep quickly." Kagome  
  
thought, 'He's a good mood.' Then, she said, "Well, I guess that we better see if Miroku is  
  
still alive up there or if he tried something." They walked up the hill. Kagome thought 'Is  
  
that the only thing that I could think of to say ? Why was I so nervous ?' Inuyasha thought,  
  
'Darn it! I should have said something better. I was comfortable last night.'  
  
They arrived at the hut. Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome. As they walked in, Miroku gave them a mysterious look. There was an odd silence in the hut. Finally, Miroku broke it. "Where were you two last night?" Inuyasha snapped, "That's none of your business, monk."  
  
Kagome thought, 'I liked him better when he was in a good mood.' The awful silence came again. Then, Kagome looked around. "Where's Sango?" Miroku answered, "She went to the river. It's strait behind the hut. Go straight though the woods and you'll find it." Miroku thought, 'I  
  
could have followed her if I knew where these two were. Curse them.' Kagome said, "Thanks." Kagome ran out of the hut.  
  
Kagome followed Miroku's directions. She thought, 'I hope he gave me the right directions.' He did. Kagome approached the river. Sango was bending over getting a drink of water. Kagome walked up and stooped over to get a drink herself. Once they both stopped drinking, they talked. "So where were you last night?" Sango asked curiously. "No where, I just followed Inuyasha and then replaced his bandage." Sango said, "Sure, whatever." Kagome quickly changed the subject.  
  
"So," She said, "What did Miroku do to you? You were mad at him whenever I arrived." Sango rolled her eyes. He said, "When I was asleep, he tried to pull one of his 'usual stunts.' I woke up right when he really wouldn't want me to." Kagome thought, 'That figures.' Kagome noticed Sango's arm. "What happened?" Kagome asked as she nodded to her arm. She said, "I got scratched by a demon in our last battle." Kagome thought, 'I saw the scratch, but I didn't see the bandage.' She asked, "When did it get bandaged?" Sango blushed. She just blurted it  
  
out. "Miroku bandaged it for me last night." Kagome was shocked. "You mean that you let Miroku get that close to you?" Sango said, "I saw the look on his face. If he was going to pull something, he would have had a smile or grin on his face. His face was serious and it almost had  
  
a worried look in it." Kagome thought, 'Miroku was being serious? That's a first and very odd.' Sango wanted to change the subject. She asked, "Are you ready to head back?" Kagome said, "Yeah, I only came down here to find you." They headed back.  
  
As they approached the hut, Kagome saw Inuyasha leaning against the side of the hut. He looked very angry and annoyed. Kagome leaned forward and whispered into Sango's ear, "I'm going to see what's up with Inuyasha. Do me a favor and go into the hut." Sango nodded. After  
  
Sango left, Kagome went up and leaned against the wall next to Inuyasha.Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just kept staring down.  
  
Kagome kept her voice down. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha said, "Miroku is a pest. He really needs to keep his nose in his own business." Kagome said, "He wants to know what happened last night, doesn't he?" Inuyasha nodded. Kagome said, "Are you really bothered by  
  
him?" Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome smiling. He thought, 'Seeing her smile, warmed my heart.' Inuyasha couldn't help, but to smile back. He said, "No, it doesn't bother me. If he keeps up, he going to get a few hits on his head though." Kagome laughed. Inuyasha thought, 'I'm  
  
glad that she always there for me like she is. She always brightens up my day.' Then, Kagome sensed a jewel shard and Inuyasha picked up the scent that of Naraku. They looked at each other and read each other's face. Inuyasha yelled, "Miroku! Sango! I smell Naraku." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Miroku and Sango heard this. Miroku picked up his staff. Sango  
  
picked up her weapons. Out of the corner of his eye, Miroku saw  
  
Kagome's bag. He thought, 'Those bandages might be useful, but I don't  
  
have time to dig for them.' He attempted to pick it up. He,  
  
immediately, dropped it. He thought, 'Kagome must have brought all of  
  
her possessions with her.' Sango yelled, "Hurry, Miroku." He picked it  
  
up and quickly limped out of the hut with it. By this time, Sango had  
  
already called Kelala to her. Kelala was transformed. Sango and Miroku  
  
got onto Kelala's back. Sango said, "Inuyasha already left. He ran into  
  
the woods in that direction." She pointed. Miroku asked, "Where is  
  
Kagome?" Sango said, "Inuyasha is carrying her." Kelala began to run  
  
into the woods.  
  
Inuyasha was running through the woods with Kagome on his back.  
  
He said to Kagome, "Hold on." Kagome tightened her grip across his  
  
cheat. Inuyasha smiled, think to himself. Then, he decided to sped up  
  
and began jumping over bushes that was in his way. He could see the  
  
demon as he approached. He thought, 'It's only another one of Naraku's  
  
incarnations.' Inuyasha set Kagome down at a safe distance from the  
  
demon. Kagome watched as Inuyasha went up to the demon.  
  
Inuyasha just stared at the demon. Then, he smirked. He thought  
  
'I will be able to take him down even with my injury.' The demon said,  
  
"I will introduce myself. I am Gagomaru." Gagomaru was a little bigger  
  
than Inuyasha was. He had black hair with a streak of silver. He had  
  
crystal blue eyes which shine as a beam of sunlight shined through.  
  
His silver hair shone along with his eyes. Gagomaru only carried one  
  
weapon which was a small dagger. Inuyasha said, "You have the stench  
  
that of Naraku." Gagomaru smirked. He said, "Yes, Naraku sent me here  
  
to kill you." Inuyasha smirked, again. Then, he said, "Take your best  
  
shot." Gagomaru launched his attack. Inuyasha, easily, dodged each  
  
strike. Inuyasha said, "Is this the best that you can do?"  
  
Kelala finally arrived. Sango saw Kagome standing where  
  
Inuyasha set her down, watching what was going on at a distance. They  
  
stopped. Miroku dropped Kagome's bag from off Kelala's back. Then, he  
  
jumped off. He went to offer Sango some help, but Sango jumped off  
  
herself. Kagome asked, "Why did you bring my bag?" Miroku said, "If  
  
someone is wounded, the bandages would be useful. I didn't have enough  
  
time to dig through your bag so I brought the whole thing. Did you pack  
  
everything that you own into that bag?" Kagome teased, "No? Why? Is it  
  
too heavy for you?" Miroku changed the subject. "So, Naraku sent one of  
  
his puppets again?" Kagome said, "Yeah, his name is Gagomaru." Sango  
  
looked at Gagomaru. Then, she said, "Inuyasha could take him down."  
  
Kagome said, "So far, Inuyasha has dodged every attack that Gagomaru  
  
made." They continued to watch from a distance.  
  
Inuyasha thought, 'Why would Naraku send someone I can so  
  
easy? This Gagomaru must have a trick up his sleeve.' "Kagome,"  
  
Inuyasha yelled, "Where is the jewel shard?" Kagome looked. She could  
  
see the glow from the jewel shard. The glow came from Gagomaru's chest.  
  
She yelled back to Inuyasha, "The jewel fragment is in his chest."  
  
Inuyasha said, "All right, let's get this show on the road."  
  
Inuyasha ran toward Gagomaru. "Iron weaver," he screamed as he  
  
struck at Gagomaru. Gagomaru took out his dagger and stopped Inuyasha's  
  
claws from reaching his chest. Inuyasha knocked the sword away and took  
  
swing with his other arm. Inuyasha tore off Gagomaru's left arm.  
  
Inuyasha thought, 'That should teach him a lesson.' Gagomaru just stood  
  
there. His face didn't show any emotions. He, then, laughed an evil  
  
laugh. Inuyasha thought, 'What the heck? Why is he just standing there  
  
laughing?' Then, Gagomaru regenerated his arm. Everyone was in shock.  
  
Miroku mumbled, "What kind of trickery is this?" Inuyasha thought,  
  
'Darn!"  
  
Inuyasha kept striking Gagomaru over and over again. Gagomaru  
  
just kept laughing and regrowing all of his cuts. When Inuyasha came  
  
to strike, Gagomaru hit Inuyasha in the rib. Inuyasha sank to his knees  
  
in pain. Miroku said, "He has knocked the wind out of him. He struck  
  
him on his wound." Kagome said under her breath, "Inuyasha."  
  
Gagomaru looked over to the spot where Kagome and the others  
  
were watching from. Miroku got in front of the two girls as if he was  
  
going to fight Gagomaru for the reason of protecting them. Sango asked,  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Miroku yelled sharply, "Stay back!"  
  
Sango stepped forward and stood next to Miroku, but in front of Kagome.  
  
Miroku looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He said, "Get back."  
  
Sango grabbed her boomerang as if she was preparing to attack. He  
  
glanced over at her. "What are you doing?" Sango said, "I'm protecting  
  
my friends. Inuyasha needs our help and we both know that Kagome  
  
couldn't last that long in a battle so we need to protect her."  
  
Miroku sighed. Then, he asked, "I don't like the idea, but we  
  
have to." Sango looked back, but Kagome wasn't there. Sango whispered,  
  
"Where is Kagome?" They searched around. They spotted Kagome next to  
  
Inuyasha. Miroku said, "We can't let Gagomaru know." Gagomaru saw  
  
Miroku and Sango staring at something behind him. He began to turn  
  
around to see what it was, but Sango and Miroku launched an attack  
  
before he could see.  
  
Inuyasha could hardly even breath. Kagome was concerned for  
  
Inuyasha. Kagome thought, 'This is all my fault. I'm the one who caused  
  
him to get hurt. What have I done?' Inuyasha managed to say, "Don't  
  
think that this is your fault. Don't feel guilty because of this."  
  
Kagome said, "Are you ok?" He said, "I can hardly breathe." Kagome saw  
  
a different color of red on Inuyasha's jacket. Kagome asked, "Can you  
  
sit up so I can take your jacket off?" Inuyasha had a little trouble,  
  
but he finally sat up. Kagome took off his jacket. His white shirt  
  
underneath had a stain in blood. Kagome remembered that she had left  
  
her bag where Sango and Miroku were. Kagome said, "Wait here." Before  
  
Inuyasha could respond, Kagome snuck into the woods. Inuyasha just  
  
kneeled there. He had caught his breath, but he decided to wait for  
  
Kagome. He watched as Sango attacked Gagomaru.  
  
Sango threw her boomerang at Gagomaru. Gagomaru dodged the  
  
boomerang, but when it returned it hit Gagomaru in the back. The  
  
boomerang was stuck in Gagomaru's back. Gagomaru just laughed his  
  
evil laugh. Inuyasha thought, 'Darn him and his stupid laugh. How the  
  
heck is Gagomaru capable of regenerating?' Gagomaru pulled the  
  
boomerang out of his back. The wound healed immediately after that.  
  
Inuyasha thought, 'I hope he shouldn't be able to pull himself back  
  
together after I unleash Tetsusaiga's true power on him.'  
  
Gagomaru attacked Sango. With only Sango's small sword, she is  
  
basically defenseless. Sango unsheathed her sword, but Gagomaru knocked  
  
it away. Gagomaru hit Sango on the back of the neck. Sango fell  
  
unconscious. Enraged by seeing Sango fall, Miroku viciously kept  
  
striking at Gagomaru with his staff. Gagomaru dodged each attack with  
  
ease. Finally, Gagomaru had enough. As Miroku came to strike again,  
  
Gagomaru hit him in the face, knocking him to the ground. While lying  
  
on the ground, Miroku thought, 'Curse him.' Miroku stood up again.  
  
Gagomaru attacked Miroku this time. Miroku was thinking, 'I should use  
  
my wind tunnel.' Miroku yelled, "Wind tunnel." Miroku was about to go  
  
through with it until he heard buzzing. Naraku's poisonous insects came  
  
to protect Gagomaru. Miroku said, "Darn it." He wrapped the beads back  
  
around his hand. Gagomaru took this opportunity to punch Miroku in the  
  
stomach. He hit Miroku so hard that Miroku passed out.  
  
Kagome was digging through her bag. She thought, 'I know I left  
  
a few in here somewhere.' Then, she found them. She picked them up. As  
  
she stood up, she saw Gagomaru running toward her. Kagome couldn't  
  
move. She was in shock. As Gagomaru raised his hand to strike, another  
  
fist came flying though and hit Gagomaru in the face. "Don't turn your  
  
back to me." a voice said. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said as she shuddered in fear. She fell against  
  
Inuyasha. He put his arms around her. Kagome was trembling. He asked,  
  
"Are you ok?" She said, "Yes, but you are seriously injured." Gagomaru  
  
stood up. Inuyasha said,"I'm going to finish this battle. You can help  
  
Sango and Miroku." Kagome was about to protest, but she knew that it  
  
wouldn't  
  
do any good.  
  
Kagome walked over to Sango. Sango was stunned. She was laying  
  
on the ground. Her eyes were closed, but fidgeting. Kagome checked the  
  
back of her neck. The only thing there was a small bump and a slight  
  
scratch. Kagome put some medicine on it. Then, she went to Miroku. She  
  
checked for any major wounds. She, also, checked his stomach. He had a  
  
bruise, but there isn't anything to do for a bruise. Kagome called  
  
Kelala over to her. She dragged Sango closer to Miroku. Then, she put  
  
both of their heads on Kelala so they could rest easily. She kept an  
  
eye on both of them, so if one of them woke up she could explain what  
  
happened. From where Kagome was, she could keep an eye on Sango and  
  
Miroku and watch the fight in between Inuyasha and Gagomaru.  
  
Inuyasha watched every swing that Gagomaru swung. He, then,  
  
realized that Gagomaru left his stomach unprotected. As Gagomaru swung,  
  
Inuyasha ducked and took the chance to hit Gagomaru. Gagomaru didn't  
  
see it coming. Inuyasha hit as hard and quick as he could. Gagomaru  
  
didn't budge. He acted like it didn't hurt him at all. Inuyasha  
  
thought, 'Does that idiot think that he is invincible? Either way I had  
  
enough of him.' Inuyasha jumped back. Then, he pulled out the  
  
Tetsusaiga from his sheath. Gagomaru said, "Do you really think that  
  
this sword will help you defeat me?" Inuyasha said, "Why don't you try  
  
me, coward?" Gagomaru came running at Inuyasha. With one sweep of the  
  
sword, there was nothing left but ashes and a jewel fragment. It, also,  
  
took care of Naraku's insects.  
  
Kagome ran over. Kagome wanted to hug him for congratulations,  
  
but she knew that he was hurting by the look in his eyes. Kagome picked  
  
up the jewel shard. Inuyasha asked, "How are the others doing?" Kagome  
  
said, "They are fine. They should be waking up any minute now. How are  
  
you doing?" Inuyasha said, "I have been worse, but right now, it  
  
hurts." Kagome was surprised by what Inuyasha said. 'Inuyasha is  
  
admitting that something hurts? This isn't like him. I guess that I  
  
should bandage it right away.'  
  
Inuyasha followed Kagome over to were Sango and Miroku was  
  
lying. Inuyasha sat on a rock as Kagome kneeled by his side, replacing  
  
his bandage. As Kagome finished, Inuyasha said, "Thank you." Kagome  
  
thought, 'Why is he being so polite and open?" Kagome knew that  
  
Inuyasha wanted to tell her something, but she didn't know what. Then,  
  
Sango sat up, rubbing her head. Kagome knew that Inuyasha wouldn't say  
  
whatever it was if someone else could hear it. Sango asked, "What  
  
happened?" Kagome said, "Gagomaru hit you in the back of the neck,  
  
knocking you unconscious." Sango looked around. She saw Miroku still  
  
knocked out next to her. Sango asked, "What happened to him?" Inuyasha  
  
said, "Gagomaru knocked him out as well."  
  
Sango felt something underneath her. She thought, "I must be  
  
sitting on a rock.' She stood up to see that it was Miroku's hand.  
  
Sango stepped on his hand with her heel. Miroku's eyes opened wide. He  
  
thought to himself, 'It was well worth all of the pain she will ever  
  
give me.' Miroku said, "Sango, I didn't think that you are the type to  
  
kick a man while he is down." Sango said sarcastically, "I would only  
  
do it to you." Kagome was trying not to laugh, but she couldn't hold it  
  
in. Inuyasha did a better job of holding it in than Kagome did. Both  
  
Sango and Miroku gave Inuyasha and Kagome a look. Kagome said, "I'm  
  
sorry Sango and Miroku, but those comments came as a surprise. Even  
  
Inuyasha laughed at that. Please cut me some slack." Inuyasha said,  
  
"Don't bring me into this." Sango rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever."  
  
Miroku didn't mind that much. He found it quite amusing himself. He  
  
didn't think Sango would reply. Sango thought, 'I get groped and all of  
  
my friends think that it is funny. What friends I have!'  
  
Kagome asked, "Where should we go now?" Miroku stood up. He  
  
felt dizzy so he sat back down. Miroku coughed. After he was done, he  
  
said, "Somewhere not that far from here." Sango offered, "We could stay  
  
here and build a fire." Kagome said, "If we sleep outside, I want to  
  
be able to see the stars. Here, all of the trees block the stars."  
  
They all agreed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku walked ahead of the two girls, mostly  
  
because Sango didn't want Miroku behind her. The girls fell farther and  
  
a farther back as they talked. Sango forgot all about being mad. Sango  
  
asked, "Kagome, when are you planning to go back home?" Kagome thought,  
  
'I was going to leave tomorrow so I could be at school for that Algebra  
  
test, but this calls for celebration. Either way, I want to figure out  
  
what Inuyasha wants to talk to me about.' Kagome said, "I'll be  
  
sticking around here for a while." Inuyasha overheard this. He was  
  
happy, but he didn't want to show it. He turned his head to where no  
  
one could see his face and, then, he smiled widely.  
  
They searched for a spot. As they came out of the forest,  
  
Kagome knew exactly where they were. The hill in front of them was the  
  
same hill that Kagome slept the night before. Sango asked, "What about  
  
here?" Inuyasha quickly yelled, "No!" Everyone but Kagome gave him a  
  
weird look. Inuyasha lowered his voice and said, "I don't want to go to  
  
sleep on the top of this hill next to the fire and wake up in the middle  
  
of the night and find myself all the way at the bottom, freezing."  
  
Miroku said, "I agree with Inuyasha. It would also be hard to build a  
  
fire on a slope." They walked along the forest for a little while and  
  
found a nice flat spot. They decided to stay there for the night.  
  
Inuyasha went to find some wood. Miroku sat down. He closed his  
  
eyes and had a painful look in his face. Sango asked, "Are you in that  
  
much pain?" He said, "Don't worry about me." Sango thought, 'That's  
  
what I said whenever I was hurt. He must be in pain.' Sango said,  
  
"Kagome, can I talk to you in private?" Kagome saw the concern in  
  
Sango's eyes. She said, "Sure." They walked a little way away from the  
  
camp. Then, Sango stopped. Kagome asked, "What's wrong?" Sango said,  
  
"It's Miroku. He is seriously hurting inside, but he won't tell us what  
  
it is." Kagome said, "I know he is. It's only a bruise. I don't think  
  
that it is an internal injury or something like that." Sango asked,  
  
"What should we do?" "All that we can do is a wait for him to recover.  
  
He'll be fine," Kagome said. Sango looked down and nodded her head.  
  
When the two girls went back to camp, Inuyasha had come back.  
  
He didn't get a lot of wood. He got enough to last them a while. Miroku  
  
and him were talking. As soon as Kagome and Sango walked into the camp,  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku got quiet. Kagome thought, 'I wonder what they were  
  
talking about.' Inuyasha asked, "Where did you two go?" Kagome said,  
  
"Somewhere." Inuyasha eyes narrowed. "You're not going to tell me, are  
  
you?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome said, "No." Inuyasha thought, 'That  
  
figures. Everyone seems to be doing that to me recently.' There was an  
  
awkward silence. Sango whispered, "I bet I could figure out what they  
  
were talking about before you could?" Kagome said, "Are you kidding me?  
  
You want to see who could get one of the boys to talk first." Then,  
  
Kagome smiled. "You're on," she said.  
  
Kagome sat close to Inuyasha. Sango sat next to Miroku. No one  
  
spoke. They just all looked around at each other. Kagome watched as  
  
Inuyasha gave Miroku a look. Miroku got a smile on his face and he was  
  
trying not to laugh. Kagome asked, "What's so funny?" Miroku said,  
  
"Well, Inuyasha and I were talking about . . . " Inuyasha gave another  
  
look to Miroku except it was a different look than what it was before.  
  
This look was a warning. "...Nothing really," Miroku finished. Sango  
  
asked, "What?" Miroku shook his head. Kagome thought, 'This isn't  
  
going to be easy.'  
  
They stayed at the campfire talking and joking around for two  
  
hours or so. Every once in a while Sango and Kagome would give each  
  
other a look, but Inuyasha and Miroku didn't catch it. After a while,  
  
Inuyasha stood up. He said, "I'm going to go get some more firewood.  
  
I'll be right back." As Inuyasha was walking away, he eyed Kagome.  
  
Kagome knew that he was wanting her to follow him. Inuyasha walked off.  
  
After a minute or two Kagome said, "I'm going to go for a walk so I  
  
can stretch my legs." Before anybody could say anything, Kagome had  
  
already run off. Sango thought, 'Now I can figure out what they were  
  
talking about. Kagome left me with the perfect opportunity.' 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Kagome started looking around for Inuyasha. Kagome thought,  
  
'Where did he go?' She looked around for a moment until she spotted  
  
him. Kagome walked over to him. She stood next to him. He looked over.  
  
"Kagome, why do you always stay by me?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome was  
  
confused. 'Is this what he wanted to ask me?' She thought. She said,  
  
"You're my friend, Inuyasha." He said, "What do you think would have  
  
happened if we never met?" Kagome thought, 'All that I would do is  
  
study for all of my tests and get stuck on dates.' Then she replied to  
  
Inuyasha, "My life would be boring." Inuyasha was surprised by her  
  
reply. He thought that she would say how much fun she would have at  
  
school and hanging out with her friends. Inuyasha asked, "Why?" Kagome  
  
said, "Well, the only things that I would study for tests and be pushed  
  
into things that I wouldn't want to be involved in." Inuyasha said,  
  
"Does that mean that you would rather be here instead of in your era?"  
  
Kagome said, "Yeah, I guess it would. I mean I do miss my family every  
  
once in a while, but otherwise it's fun here."  
  
All of a sudden, Inuyasha leaned in and hugged Kagome. Kagome  
  
thought, 'Why is he hugging me like this?' Inuyasha, quickly, quit  
  
hugging her. "What was that about?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha turned. He  
  
was blushing and Kagome could tell that he was. Inuyasha thought, 'Why  
  
did I do that? I'm not even sure. For some reason it felt like the  
  
thing to do.' Kagome didn't ask again. She thought, 'He probably had  
  
something on his mind. I gave him the answer to it and he was so happy  
  
that he did that, but what if he was meaning it? It's hard to tell  
  
what he meant by that. His emotions are so far down.' Kagome looked  
  
over and smiled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned and his face got red  
  
again.  
  
Sango stretch. She laid down on the ground next to the fire,  
  
trying to plan how she was going to ask Miroku. Miroku asked, "What are  
  
you thinking about?" Sango said, "Nothing really." There was a pause.  
  
"Miroku," Sango said. "Yes, do you want something, my lady?" Sango  
  
ignored the my lady part and said, "Since Inuyasha isn't around. What  
  
were you and him talking about?" Miroku shook his head. "I can't tell  
  
you that." Miroku responded. "Why not?" Sango said. "Inuyasha would  
  
kill me if he ever found out what we were talking about, especially  
  
since he told me not to tell." Sango kept silent. She thought, 'Kagome  
  
is going to win this bet if he doesn't talk.'  
  
Kagome watched as Inuyasha used his claws to cut down a tree.  
  
Kagome could tell that he was still embarrassed. "Inuyasha, you don't  
  
have to be embarrassed you know." Kagome said. Inuyasha turned away and  
  
got even more embarrassed knowing that Kagome noticed. Kagome looked  
  
away and rolled her eyes. She thought, 'I'll change the subject. What  
  
should it be?' She paused to think for a minute. Then, she remembered  
  
about Sango's bet.  
  
"Inuyasha, what was it that you and Miroku were talking  
  
about?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha said, "I'm not sure if I should tell  
  
you or not. Miroku might be upset if I told you." Kagome said, "I don't  
  
think Miroku could be embarrassed about something." Inuyasha said,  
  
"That's true. I guess I could tell you, but Sango or Miroku can't know  
  
about this conversation." Kagome said, "I promise I won't tell."  
  
Inuyasha said, "Miroku was talking about how he had a weird feeling  
  
whenever Sango was stuck down. I think that Miroku actually likes  
  
Sango and that she not just another girl that he 'flirts' with." Kagome  
  
was shocked. 'Miroku actually likes Sango?' Kagome questioned herself.  
  
Inuyasha said, "I can tell that you and Sango were going to try and  
  
figure this out, but don't tell Sango. It would humiliate Miroku."  
  
Kagome nodded in agreement.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were walking back to the camp. Inuyasha had  
  
his arms full of wood from the tree he cut down. They were almost at  
  
the camp whenever Sango came out from behind the trees. Kagome gave  
  
Sango a weird look. As Sango passed Kagome, she was muttering something  
  
about Miroku, but Kagome couldn't make it out. Kagome told Inuyasha  
  
that she was going after Sango and that they would be back. Inuyasha  
  
said, "Remember, you can't tell about our conversation." Inuyasha  
  
turned around and started walking back towards the camp. Inuyasha  
  
thought, 'Since she smiled whenever I hugged her I guess that it's fine  
  
to tell her.' He turned to see Kagome running after Sango.  
  
Inuyasha walked back into the camp. He set down the wood and  
  
sat down. Then, he looked up at Miroku. Miroku was lying on the ground,  
  
next to the fire. Inuyasha couldn't tell if he had a normal not  
  
smiling, not frowning face on, or if he was smirking. When Miroku  
  
looked at Inuyasha he could tell that it wasn't either on of them. It  
  
was neither. It was a look of guilt. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. Miroku  
  
looked away as if he didn't want to tell Inuyasha something. "Miroku,  
  
you told Sango about our conversation didn't you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
There was no response from Miroku. Inuyasha said, "I take that as a  
  
yes." Inuyasha hit Miroku in the head and walked off furious.  
  
Kagome thought, 'Since I got here all I had to do is follow  
  
everyone around to see what's up.' She sighed as she saw Sango ahead.  
  
She was still walking around, but not on a rapid pace. Kagome ran to  
  
catch up. "Sango, what's wrong?" Kagome asked curiously. Kagome could  
  
tell that Sango was debating whether or not to tell her. "Don't  
  
worry. I'm not going to tell anybody." Kagome assured her. Sango said,  
  
"Kagome, you're the only one that doesn't know." Kagome thought,  
  
'That's a first.' Sango kept on going. "It's about the conversation  
  
that Inuyasha and Miroku had." Kagome said, "I have already heard."  
  
Sango eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me?" Sango said. Kagome  
  
replied, " I promised that I wouldn't tell. Even if I was going to tell  
  
you, this would be the first opportunity." Sango said, "Now you know  
  
that Inuyasha likes you." Kagome raised her voice and said, "What are  
  
you talking about?" Sango said, "You know... The conversation..."  
  
Kagome said, "The conversation was about Miroku having a weird feeling  
  
when you were struck down." Sango yelled, "What?"  
  
They both sat there in silence for a moment. The silence also  
  
help then both to calm down a little bit. Then, Kagome asked, "Miroku  
  
told you that their conversation was about Inuyasha liking me?" Sango  
  
nodded. Then, she asked, "Inuyasha said that it was Miroku having a  
  
feeling for me?" Kagome nodded. Sango said, "We need to get the truth."  
  
Kagome agreed. "Either one of them is lying to one of us or they both  
  
left out a certain part of the conversation." Kagome said. "We can't  
  
find out separately. If one of them is lying they will probably lie  
  
again." Sango said. Kagome sighed. "Well, I guess we will have to  
  
figure out the truth together."  
  
They walked back to the camp where Miroku sat. Miroku was the  
  
only one there. Inuyasha was still gone. "Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome  
  
asked. Miroku shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know." Kagome thought,  
  
'I don't feel like going out to search for him. I'll wait for him.'  
  
About 1 hour 30 minutes later...  
  
Kagome was pacing back and forth. Miroku was lying down almost  
  
asleep and Sango wanted to go to sleep, but she was too worried about  
  
Kagome. She was watching Kagome pacing. Finally, Sango couldn't take  
  
it anymore. "Kagome, stop pacing and go to bed," Sango said with a  
  
loud, annoyed voice. Kagome said, "I'm sorry." Kagome sat down but she  
  
was still fidgety. Sango shook her head and gave up trying to get her  
  
still. Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw the Tetsusaiga."Why are  
  
you so worried about Inuyasha anyway? He can take care of himself."  
  
Sango said. Kagome said, "I'm worried that he will transform." Kagome  
  
picked up the Tetsusaiga. Sango came to a sudden realization of what  
  
might happen if he did transform into his full demon form. Sango said,  
  
"I think we should go look for him." Sango grabbed her boomerang.  
  
Kagome grabbed her arrows and bow. Kagome and Sango went to Miroku, but  
  
he was asleep, so they let him rest.  
  
Kagome and Sango looked throughout the woods. It took them a  
  
while before they found Inuyasha. Kagome saw him on the hill except  
  
this time he was in the tree. Sango and Kagome could tell that Inuyasha  
  
was in deep thoughts. He had his feet dangling down with his back  
  
against the trunk and his head lowered. His face showed no emotion, but  
  
he looked stern. His eyes were closed. Sango whispered to Kagome, "Do  
  
you want to talk to him?" Kagome nodded. Kagome gave her arrows and bow  
  
to Sango and she walked back to the camp.  
  
Kagome, slowly, walked over to the tree. Inuyasha's eyes  
  
flinched as if he heard her foot steps. He opened his eyes and looked  
  
over. Inuyasha knew deep down that it was Kagome, but he looked anyway.  
  
After he saw her, he nodded his head which told Kagome that it was O.K.  
  
to come over and that whatever he was thinking about could wait. She  
  
walked over and leaned against the tree.  
  
They didn't speak for a while. Then, Inuyasha asked, "Why did  
  
you search for me?" Kagome said, "It's getting late and you still  
  
weren't at the campsite." Inuyasha jumped down from the tree to where  
  
he was standing in front of her.. "Did you come alone or did someone  
  
come with you?" Inuyasha asked. "Sango did come with me, but she went  
  
back to the camp." Inuyasha said, "Good." Then, Inuyasha moved in and  
  
pinned Kagome to the tree. Kagome was a little confused about what  
  
Inuyasha was doing until he softly kissed her.  
  
Kagome had an odd look on her face. Inuyasha couldn't tell if  
  
Kagome was confused, excited, or annoyed. He was expecting her to get  
  
mad and yell at him telling him that she was going home, but she  
  
didn't. Instead she stood there expecting Inuyasha to say something,  
  
but he didn't know what to say. Inuyasha wanted to say something. He  
  
tried once, but when he did it came out all muffled, because he  
  
shuddered. Inuyasha saw the Tetsusaiga in Kagome's hand. He was out of  
  
words at this point in time so he just took it and strapped it to his  
  
waist.  
  
When Sango finally arrived back at the camp. Miroku was sitting  
  
up. He heard Sango step on some leaves in the woods so he jumped up,  
  
staff in hand, alerted by the noise. "Who's there? Come into the  
  
light." Miroku yelled. Sango stepped out. Miroku gave a sigh of relief  
  
as he sat back down. "Where did you go?" Miroku asked. "Kagome and I  
  
went out to search for Inuyasha. Kagome was so worried about him."  
  
Sango replied. Miroku gave Sango a look. "Did you come back alone?"  
  
Miroku questioned. "Yeah. Why do you ask?" Sango asked, remembering  
  
when Kagome told her that Miroku had feelings for her. He said, "I  
  
don't like the idea of you... I mean... you girls running through the  
  
woods at night, especially alone." Sango rolled her eyes. 'It's true.  
  
I can tell by the look in his eye. He does have feelings for me.'  
  
Sango thought.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were still quiet, but now they were walking  
  
around. Kagome thought, 'I guess he did mean something about that hug  
  
too.' Inuyasha's mind couldn't take it anymore. He had to know what she  
  
was thinking. He tested Kagome by reaching down and holding her hand.  
  
He knew if Kagome took her hand away that meant it didn't really matter  
  
that much. He gently took a hold of Kagome's hand. Kagome tightened her  
  
grip on Inuyasha's hand. Then, Inuyasha's heart started pounding. He  
  
knew that Kagome had the same feelings for him. Kagome's heart started  
  
to pound too. 'He's finally revealing his feelings. Well, around me at  
  
least.'  
  
Inuyasha was the first one to break the silence. "Sometimes I  
  
think that it's 'destiny' that we met. I mean you're the only one from  
  
your era who can come here and you found me pinned to that tree and you  
  
released me," Inuyasha said, looking strait ahead. His eyes seemed to  
  
be scanning the memory of when they first met. Kagome said, "I don't  
  
know about all of this reincarnation thing, but I do know that I am  
  
glad that I met you. By the way, you were lucky that I released you  
  
from the tree. You were really annoying." Inuyasha thought back. 'I  
  
wasn't only annoying, but extremely rude.' Inuyasha looked down. "I'm  
  
sorry about being so rude. I thought that you were Kikyo." Inuyasha  
  
said. Kagome said, "Don't worry about it Inuyasha. Now that I met you,  
  
I understand."  
  
Inuyasha asked, "When are you doing to go back home?" Kagome  
  
thought, 'Crap, I have a test and I haven't studied for it.' Kagome  
  
remembered that her book was in her bag. "I'm going to leave two days  
  
from now, but I'll be back in the next morning after I leave." Kagome  
  
replied. Inuyasha thought to himself. 'Those days are going to pass  
  
really slow.' Kagome said, "Well, I guess we should get back to the  
  
camp. Sango is probably worried about us." Inuyasha thought, 'Who  
  
cares?' Inuyasha remembered that Kagome had the Tetsusaiga. "Why did  
  
you bring the Tetsusaiga with you?" Kagome said, "Just in case you  
  
needed it." Inuyasha thought, 'That's strange.' He really didn't care,  
  
so he let it slip by.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walk back into the camp. Miroku saw them  
  
walking in. "Hey, Inuyasha. I have a question for you." He walked up  
  
to Inuyasha and whispered into his ear. "What did I miss?" Then, Miroku  
  
glance down at Inuyasha's hand. He had completely forgotten that he was  
  
still holding Kagome's hand. Inuyasha, quickly, let go of Kagome's  
  
hand. As soon as he did the same hand had came up and hit Miroku in  
  
the head. "None of your darn business," Inuyasha whispered into  
  
Miroku's ear. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked over to Sango, who was  
  
sitting by the fire. Sango saw Inuyasha hit Miroku , but she didn't hear  
  
anything. "Kagome, why did Inuyasha hit Miroku in the head?" Sango  
  
asked curiously. Kagome shook her head. "Miroku asked Inuyasha a stupid  
  
question." she replied. Sango nodded. "Sounds like those two." They  
  
stayed up a little while talking, but they went to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The next day they didn't really go anything. They just sat  
  
around, talked, ate, and basically took the day very easy. In the  
  
evening at about 6:20 PM, the fire was burning. Inuyasha was out  
  
getting wood again. Kagome stood up. "I'm going to go for a walk.  
  
I'll be back soon." Kagome wandered off into the woods. From a  
  
distance, Kagome saw a small shack. Kagome walked closer up to it. It  
  
looked old and abandoned. Kagome looked inside. No one was in there.  
  
Kagome went inside.  
  
Inuyasha finished getting the wood when he got a strange feeling  
  
in his gut like something was about to happen. Inuyasha came back from  
  
getting firewood. He looked around. "Where is Kagome?" Sango said, "She  
  
just went for a walk." Inuyasha grumbled something to himself. Then, he  
  
yelled, "Which way did she go?" Sango pointed in the direction that she  
  
went. Inuyasha started running into the woods.  
  
Kagome was curious about the house. She went into the entrance  
  
room. It was a small little room. Then, Kagome saw a hallway. As she  
  
walked down the hallway, it started creaking. Kagome walked very  
  
carefully. She saw three doorways. She took a peek into the first door.  
  
Inside there was a bed and a dresser. Kagome walked down the hallway.  
  
The second room was a bathroom. Then, Kagome walked to the third  
  
doorway. She realized that it wasn't a doorway. It was a staircase.  
  
Inuyasha was still running though the woods. Inuyasha picked  
  
up a scent that he had began to love ever since he first smelled it.  
  
'I know that she is near from her scent.' Inuyasha, then, saw the  
  
hut. Inuyasha sniffed the air and then turned towards the hut.  
  
Kagome began walking up the staircase. As her foot hit the  
  
fifth stair the board broke and Kagome fell in towards the hole. She  
  
screamed. Inuyasha heard this scream and it made him run even faster  
  
towards the hut. Kagome's leg was stuck underneath a board which had a  
  
nail in it that had dug into her leg. Kagome heard the footsteps of  
  
Inuyasha. "Kagome! Where are you?" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome thought,  
  
'He sounds really concerned.' "Over here." Kagome yelled back. Inuyasha  
  
got there just in time to see Kagome pull her leg out of the hole and  
  
the look of pain that was on her face as she scraped her leg doing so.  
  
Inuyasha sighed with great relief. He felt like yelling at her, but he  
  
didn't. He asked, "Are you alright?" Kagome nodded. Inuyasha helped her  
  
to her feet. "Why did you run off by yourself?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome  
  
said, "I needed to stretch my legs. I didn't know that I was going to  
  
run into this mess." Inuyasha said, "Have someone go with you when you  
  
leave the camp. I don't like the idea of you running off on your own  
  
because things can happen that is much worse than this."  
  
Kagome looked at her leg. It was deep. She knew that it would  
  
be hard to walk, so Inuyasha helped her. Once they were outside of the  
  
hut, Kagome said, "Thank you, Inuyasha. I really do appreciate this  
  
stuff." Inuyasha said, "Don't worry about it. You have done it for me  
  
plenty of times." Kagome went though her thoughts about all of the  
  
times that she has help Inuyasha. She put  
  
her arm around Inuyasha's shoulder. He put his arm around her waist.  
  
After a while of walking, Kagome couldn't walk anymore. Inuyasha  
  
carried(bridal style) her the rest of the way.  
  
Inuyasha walked into the camp with Kagome in his arms. Miroku  
  
went up to Inuyasha. He whispered, "So, Inuyasha. First, you come  
  
walking with Kagome hand in hand. Now you're carrying her into the  
  
camp. What's your next move?" Inuyasha hit Miroku again. He said, "Look  
  
at her shin." Miroku, then, saw the wound in her leg. Miroku got a  
  
look on his face. 'Oh, crap. He's going to kill me now. Why did I have  
  
to open my mouth?' Inuyasha said, "Do you get it now?" Miroku nodded.  
  
Sango went to Kagome's bag. Kagome said, "They're in the side pocket."  
  
Sango got them out of her bag. Inuyasha set Kagome down by the fire.  
  
Inuyasha watched intently as they bandaged the wound. Every time Kagome  
  
flinched or moaned in pain, Inuyasha wanted to go over to comfort her  
  
and tell her that everything would be O.K. They decided to not move  
  
around that much. They talked from after Kagome leg was bandaged which  
  
was around 7:12 until 1:36. They everyone laid down. Kagome stayed up  
  
later because she had to study.  
  
Kagome was looking through her book. It was 2:30. She looked  
  
around. Everyone seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Kagome, finally,  
  
closed her book, rubbed her eyes, and lay down to go to sleep.  
  
Secretly, Inuyasha was still awake, watching over her. He didn't sleep  
  
that well that night. His mind was thinking about everything. In the  
  
morning, Kagome was the last one to wake up. Sango was busy making  
  
some sort of stew. It was Miroku's turn to get the firewood so he was  
  
off doing that and Inuyasha had gone to the river.  
  
Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes. Sango saw Kagome sit up.  
  
"Well, it's about time you woke up." Sango said, teasingly. Kagome  
  
yawned. Then, Sango came and sat next to her. "Kagome, do you remember  
  
that we were going to figure out who lied?" Sango asked. Kagome  
  
remembered the night before and she thought, 'Miroku didn't lie to  
  
Sango. Inuyasha really does like me more than just a 'usual' friend.'  
  
"Yeah, I remember." Kagome said. Then Sango said, "Well...uh...Inuyasha  
  
didn't lie to you." Kagome said, "What? You mean...Miroku does have  
  
feelings for you." Sango nodded. "Yeah, but that means that he lied to  
  
me. I can't stand getting lied to," Sango finished. Kagome said,  
  
"Sango..." Sango said, "What?" Kagome finished, "...he didn't lie to  
  
you." "What? Wait a minute that means that you know that Inuyasha has  
  
feelings for you." Kagome nodded. Sango was about to burst out with  
  
laughter, but Miroku came out of the woods with the firewood. She had  
  
to keep it in our he would try to get it out of them. They got quiet  
  
all of a sudden.  
  
Miroku gave them a look. "What were you two talking about?"  
  
Sango whispered to Kagome, "Let's get him." Kagome nodded. Then,  
  
Kagome said, "We were just talking about..." she got up as to whisper  
  
something into his ear, but instead she jumped at him. Miroku started  
  
running away. Then, Sango join in. Sango caught Miroku. Sango began to  
  
hit him when they hear someone clearing their throat.  
  
Inuyasha was standing next to them. Then, he gave Kagome a  
  
look. "Weren't you going to leave this morning?" Inuyasha asked. Then,  
  
Kagome remember that her test was today. "Shi..." Kagome said. She  
  
didn't finish what she was meaning to say, but everyone had the idea.  
  
Everyone's eyes got wide. They were all in shock. "Kagome, we didn't  
  
think that you would ever curse." Sango said. Kagome blushed. She  
  
decided to blame them for it. "Do you guys see what I pick up from  
  
you?" Everyone laughed. Inuyasha said, "Nice cover, Kagome." Kagome  
  
glared at Inuyasha. "If you wouldn't of reminded me, I wouldn't of  
  
done it." Inuyasha said, "You were the one who forgot about it."  
  
Kagome got in Inuyasha's face and yelled, "I'm going home." Inuyasha  
  
yelled back, "Fine. Go! See if I care." Kagome grabbed her bag and  
  
stomped into the woods. Sango ran after her.  
  
Once Sango caught up to her she was at the well almost ready  
  
to jump in. "Wait!" Sango yelled. Kagome heard her. She turned around.  
  
"What's up?" Kagome asked. "How long are you planning to stay in your  
  
era?" Kagome thought, 'I told Inuyasha that I would be back in two  
  
days, but I want to stress him out.' Kagome replied, "I should be back  
  
in a few days." Sango nodded in response. Sango said, "Hey, take care  
  
of that leg.." Kagome smile. "Bye, Sango." Kagome said. Then, she  
  
jumped into the well. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Kagome limped into the house. "Hi, mom." Kagome yelled as she  
  
ran past her mother who was hanging some clothes out on the line.  
  
"Kagome?" her mom said as she followed Kagome into the kitchen."What  
  
happened to your leg?" Kagome's mom asked. "Sorry. Can't talk right  
  
now. Got to go." Kagome yelled from her bedroom. Kagome ran back out  
  
into the kitchen, "Will you be home when I get back from school?"  
  
Kagome asked as she grabbed her sack lunch out of the fridge. Kagome's  
  
mom said, "I should be." "Great. I'll talk to you then. Bye," Kagome  
  
said as she quickly left the house. Kagome's mother shook her head.  
  
Kagome speed walk as fast as she could a few blocks until she was  
  
almost to her school. Then, she walk. As she approached the school, she  
  
looked down at her watch. 9:28. 'Good. I won't be late for my test in 2  
  
minutes.' Kagome thought. She slowed down. As she walked up to her  
  
school, she saw her friends running up to her. (Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi)  
  
"Kagome, I see you have recovered from your Scleroderma." Yuka  
  
squealed. Kagome thought, 'What is Scleroderma? Grandpa has done it  
  
again.' Kagome said, "Uh, yeah." "So what does it feel like?" Ayumi  
  
asked. Then the bell rang. 'Saved by the bell.'  
  
Kagome thought. Kagome went to her locker. She put her bag up  
  
and grabbed the book out of it. Then, she went to class. "Well, it's  
  
about time you joined us." Kagome's teacher said. "Sorry, Mrs.  
  
Waterman. I had Scleroderma." Mrs. Waterman smiled. "It's fine,  
  
Kagome. You did know that we have a test in here, didn't you?" she  
  
said. Kagome said, "Yeah, I'm ready for it." Mrs. Waterman passed out  
  
the test to all of the students. Once Kagome got her test, she kept on  
  
thinking about Inuyasha. 'What should I do? I know that when I get  
  
there I'M going to be the one to apologize. What should I do about how  
  
he's been acting lately?'  
  
Kagome looked up at the clock. She had four minutes to finish  
  
her fifty-five question test when she only had three questions done.  
  
'Crap,' Kagome thought. She tried to hurry up and tried to finish her  
  
test. "Time is up." Mrs. Waterman said. Kagome looked at her test. She  
  
had thirty- seven questions done. Mrs. Waterman picked up all the test.  
  
She looked through them. The bell rang. Kagome gathered all of her  
  
things.  
  
"Kagome, could I take a minute of your time?" Kagome sighed.  
  
"Sure," Kagome said. She walked up to her desk. Mrs. Waterman waited  
  
for everyone to clear the classroom. "Kagome, what's wrong? You didn't  
  
finish your test." Kagome said, "My mind kept wandering somewhere else.  
  
I couldn't concentrate." Mrs. Waterman smiled. "Since you have been  
  
having such a rough time recently. I'll let you finish your test."  
  
Kagome was really grateful. "Thank you, Mrs. Waterman." Kagome sat back  
  
down and finished her test. At lunch break, Kagome's friends came to  
  
her. "Hey Kagome. Have you heard about the dance that's going on  
  
tonight?" Eri asked. "No," Kagome responded. "You should come to it.  
  
We're going. You don't have to worry about a date." Yuka said. Kagome  
  
said, "I'll pass. I haven't been feeling that great." Ayumi said, "I  
  
feel sorry for you Kagome. You're always sick." Kagome shrugged. The  
  
conversation went on. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Kagome, after a long day at school, came home exhausted. She  
  
got a literature assignment to memorize "The Raven" by Edger Allan Poe.  
  
She thought to herself, 'I should be able to memorize it tonight  
  
before I leave. I wouldn't want to be reciting it while anyone else is  
  
around.'  
  
She came in the door of her room. She dropped her bag on the  
  
floor and then, crashed into her bed. She looked over at her clock.  
  
4:23. She thought, 'I'm going to take a nap and then go talk to my mom,  
  
eat dinner, and get ready to go back to the feudal era.' Kagome fell  
  
asleep on her bed. A few minutes later, Kagome's mom came in her room.  
  
She looked in through her door. She saw her dead asleep. 'Poor thing.  
  
She has such a hard time. I'll wash her close for her.' she thought to  
  
herself. She went into Kagome's bag. She pulled out Kagome's clothes.  
  
Then, Kagome's diary fell out of the middle of her clothes. She opened  
  
it to the last page that was written on.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I don't know what to do about Inuyasha.  
  
He has been really weird, but yet sweet.  
  
I think that he wants to be more than friends.  
  
It seems kind of obvious since he kissed me.  
  
That's O.K. with me. I don't know how my mom  
  
would react. I'm going to ask her about it though.  
  
For the first time in three months  
  
I wasn't late or absent for school.  
  
I got to finish my test in Mrs. Waterman's class, too.  
  
This week has been the best ever.  
  
Kagome's mom thought to herself. 'She's willing to talk to me  
  
about that kind of stuff. I'm glad of that. She likes him. I'll let her  
  
do what she wants.' Kagome's mom put her book back in the her bag and  
  
took her clothes out to wash them.  
  
Kagome woke up. She opened her eyes. The clock was right in  
  
front of her. 8:42. The sun was almost completely down. Kagome got up.  
  
She went to the bathroom and got a shower. When she got out, she went  
  
down to the kitchen. Her mom had a bowl of rice on the table for her.  
  
Kagome's mom was at the sink, washing the dishes from Sota and her  
  
grandpa. Kagome sat down at the table. Kagome's mom turned around. She  
  
jumped. "Kagome, you came in so quietly I didn't even hear you. You  
  
scared me." she said. "I'm sorry, mom." Kagome said. There was a pause.  
  
"Mom, I have something to talk to you about." Kagome said. "Yes  
  
dear, what is it?" Kagome's mom asked. "Well, what do you think ...uh  
  
... would happen if I kind of ...uh... got a boyfriend?" Kagome asked.  
  
She was nervous. When she ask, she looked down, staring at the floor.  
  
Kagome's mom said, "If you're asking permission you have it, as long as  
  
you bring the boy by the house so I can take a look at him." Kagome's  
  
eyes got wide. "Seriously?" Kagome asked. Kagome's mom smiled.  
  
"Seriously," she said. Kagome hugged her mom. "Thanks." Kagome thought,  
  
'Wait a minute! How is she going to react to Inuyasha and the way he  
  
looks?' Kagome finished her rice. Kagome went up to her room. She began  
  
to pack for the trip. She already had bandages, just in case. She went  
  
to get her clothes. "Where did my clothes go?" Kagome mumbled to  
  
herself.  
  
Then, Kagome heard a voice behind her say, "Hi, sis. What's up?"  
  
Kagome turned around to see her little brother, Sota. "Nothing much.  
  
I'm just packing." Kagome said, still searching for her clothes. Sota  
  
said, "You're leaving again?" Kagome said, "Yeah, but I have time right  
  
now. What's on your mind?" "I was just wondering if you and I could do  
  
something sometime. You know like brothers and sisters do." Kagome  
  
asked, "Like what?" Sota shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Play a  
  
game or go into town together." Kagome smiled. "That's fine. As soon as  
  
I get back from this trip I promise we'll do something together."  
  
Kagome gave him a small punch in the shoulder. Sota smiled. "Oh yeah,  
  
by the way, mom told me to tell you that your clothes are downstairs.  
  
She washed them for you." Sota went down the hall to his room.  
  
She took out her literature book and started to reading "The  
  
Raven." After she read it she thought, 'This is a freaky poem.' Then,  
  
she started to recite it as she went downstairs and got her clothes she  
  
went back up to her room. She put the clothes in her bag. She got to  
  
the point in the poem where it says:  
  
Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before.  
  
`Surely,' said I, `surely that is something at my window lattice;  
  
Let me see then, what there at is, and this mystery explore -  
  
Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore;  
  
'This the wind and nothing more!'  
  
All of a sudden, there was a tapping on Kagome's window. Kagome  
  
jumped because she was already scared from the poem. Kagome thought,  
  
'It's probably just the wind.' She went to the window and drew back her  
  
curtains. She was shocked to see someone at her window. When she looked  
  
at the person she recognized that it was Inuyasha. Kagome opened the  
  
window. Inuyasha came in.  
  
Inuyasha started, "Kagome, I need to talk to y..." He was  
  
interrupted by Kagome hugging him. Kagome was shaking. Inuyasha was  
  
very confused at this point. 'Why is she shaking like that?' He hugged  
  
her tight as to comfort her. Then, Kagome hit him upside the head. It  
  
wasn't that hard. "You scared me to death." Kagome said. Inuyasha had  
  
a odd look on his face. 'What the heck did I do?' he thought. Kagome  
  
asked, "How long where you at the window?" Inuyasha said, "Since your  
  
little brother entered your room. I didn't think that he would ever  
  
leave. That kid is weird." Kagome said, "He's not weird. He just  
  
thinks of you as a hero since you saved us from that mask."  
  
Inuyasha sarcastically mumbled, "Lucky me." Kagome smiled to herself.  
  
"So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Inuyasha  
  
rubbed the back of his head where Kagome hit him. "I don't know. I  
  
can't remember anymore." Inuyasha said. Kagome laughed and shook her  
  
head. "I'm sorry for hitting you and for yelling at you earlier."  
  
Inuyasha said, "Don't worry about that. Either way I still don't  
  
remember." Inuyasha knew that he made up an excuse just to come  
  
see her.  
  
All of a sudden the door opened. Inuyasha jumped out the  
  
window. Sota walked in. "Kagome, have you seen the remote?" Sota asked.  
  
Kagome got frustrated. "Sota, have you ever heard of something called  
  
knocking?" Kagome yelled. Sota said, "Why? It's not like you were busy  
  
or anything." Kagome picked up her literature book. She flipped through  
  
it until she saw a page with a lot of hard words on it. "I'm not busy.  
  
Take a look at this." Kagome said. She showed Sota that page. He  
  
gulped. "I'm sorry, Kagome." he said as he shut the door.  
  
Kagome went to the window. Inuyasha was clinging on to the  
  
gutter, trying to get back on the roof. Then, he just let go of the  
  
gutter. Kagome gasped thinking that he fell off the roof. Inuyasha  
  
grabbed the gutter and then pulled himself up while laughing at  
  
Kagome's reaction at the same time. Kagome was a little mad, but she  
  
knew it was a joke so she didn't say anything. "What was it that you  
  
showed that brat to make him go away?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome threw  
  
the book to him. Inuyasha sniffed the book. Then, he bit into the book.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha said, "What is that?"  
  
Kagome said, "It's a book." Inuyasha said, "What's a book?" Kagome  
  
said, "You know, something that you read out of." Inuyasha said,  
  
"Read?" Kagome gave Inuyasha a look. "You don't know how to read?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. Kagome thought, 'I can't believe this.'  
  
Inuyasha said, "I don't need to." Kagome was very surprised to the  
  
fact that Inuyasha had no clue how to read. She thought, 'Now, I have  
  
teeth marks in my literature book.'  
  
Kagome looked out the window. By this time, the sun was almost  
  
completely down and the moon was out. Kagome said, "It's a full moon  
  
tonight." "What did you just say?" he asked. Kagome said, "There's  
  
going to be a full moon tonight." Inuyasha thought, 'Crap.' Kagome  
  
could tell that he was worried about something. "What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome asked. The sun had gone completely down. "That's what!"  
  
Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. Then, she realized that he  
  
was worried about being in his human form. The transformation had  
  
already occurred. Inuyasha was sitting in the same spot on the roof  
  
except now he had black hair, his eyes turned brown and the dog ears  
  
disappear. Now he had normal ears and human fingernails instead of  
  
claws. Kagome thought, 'This is perfect. I should have my mom meet  
  
him while he is in this transformation.'  
  
Kagome pulled Inuyasha into her room. "Hey, will you do me a  
  
favor?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha gave her a look. "It depends on what it  
  
is you're having me do." Inuyasha said. Kagome said, "All I want you to  
  
do is meet my mom." Inuyasha said, "Do what?" Kagome said, "Only this  
  
once." Inuyasha said, "Yeah right. You want me to meet your mother."  
  
Kagome said, "Please Inuyasha. I'll do anything." Inuyasha thought,  
  
'What could I have her do? I can't think of anything. I'll just tell  
  
her she owes me one.' Inuyasha sighed. "Oh, alright." 


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I know now that Inuyasha and KAgome's mom have met, but when I   
  
wrote this story I didn't so bear with me!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kagome was giving Inuyasha some instructions on how to act.  
  
Kagome said, "Be polite, don't curse, and be yourself." Inuyasha  
  
thought, 'The things that I'm known for are my rude remarks and my  
  
cursing in my era. Here I can't do that. Be myself? How can I do that  
  
if I can't do what I'm known for?' Kagome asked, "Do you get it?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded. Kagome said, "O.K. What I want you to do is jump down  
  
off the roof. Then, go to the front door and ring the bell. Then, when  
  
someone answers ask for me. Got it?" Inuyasha nodded again.  
  
Inuyasha jumped off the roof. He almost lost his footing, but he  
  
managed to stand up. 'I can't believe that I'm actually doing this.'  
  
Inuyasha thought as he went up and rang the doorbell. Kagome's mom  
  
answered. "Hello," Kagome's mom greeted. "Good evening. Is Kagome  
  
here?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome was watching from the stairs. Kagome  
  
was surprised. 'Good evening? Wow. I never knew that he could be so  
  
polite.' Kagome's mother said, "Sure. Kagome, you have a visitor."  
  
Kagome came down the stairs. "Oh, hi Inuyasha," Kagome went and stood  
  
behind Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, this is my mother." Kagome said. Kagome  
  
lipped to her mom, "This is him." Her mom nodded as a response.  
  
"Hi, Inuyasha." she said. Inuyasha responded, "How do you do?"  
  
Kagome got a look on her face. 'He's freaking me out. I didn't know  
  
that he would be this polite.' "I'm fine." Kagome's mom responded. "I  
  
just came by to see if Kagome wanted to go for a walk." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Sure Inuyasha," Kagome said. Kagome's mom said, "There  
  
is a dance in that place down the street if you want to go there."  
  
Kagome was about to protest, but Inuyasha said, "That sounds fine."  
  
Kagome's mom said, "I'll drive you two down there." In the car,  
  
Inuyasha was gripping the door. Kagome took a hold of his other hand.  
  
"It's O.K." she whispered. Inuyasha nodded his head trying to show that  
  
he wasn't worried, but he was still very nervous. Kagome's mom stopped  
  
in front of a building. "I'll make sure you guys get in before I leave."  
  
Kagome mumbled, "Thanks mom."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome got out of the car. As they walked up to  
  
the building, Kagome asked, "Why did you want to come to this dance?"  
  
Inuyasha said, "I wanted to see what you do with your time here."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. After they reached the door, Kagome waved at  
  
her mom. Then, her mom took off. Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome.  
  
Kagome slowly walk in.  
  
It was all decorated nice. It seemed to be like a nice place.  
  
Kagome said, "Inuyasha, do you really want to be here?" Inuyasha took  
  
a hold of her hand. "Why are you so nervous? I'm not and I have no clue  
  
what I'm doing." Kagome asked, "You don't actually want to dance, do  
  
you?" Inuyasha shrugged. "Why not?" he said. Kagome thought, 'This is  
  
worse than I thought. He don't know how we dance. I hope this isn't  
  
the dance that Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were talking about.' Kagome looked  
  
around for her friends. They were there, but they didn't see Inuyasha  
  
and her yet.  
  
Inuyasha guided Kagome to the dance floor. "Are you sure that  
  
you want to do this?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome. "Are you  
  
worried that I will embarrass you?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome said, "To  
  
be honest, yes." He whispered, "Don't think like that." Now they were  
  
on the dance floor. A kind of fast song was on. Kagome started dancing.  
  
Inuyasha started dancing too. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. She thought,  
  
'Where did he learn how to dance like that?' Kagome waited for the next  
  
song to come on, except this was a slow song.  
  
Inuyasha put his hands around her waist. Kagome put her arm  
  
around his shoulders. Kagome whispered, "Where did you learn to dance?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "I am a fast learner. All I did was watch what all of  
  
the other people did." Kagome thought, 'Yeah right.' Kagome passed her  
  
school friends. Then, they saw her. Kagome laughed as she saw the look  
  
on their faces. Inuyasha asked, "What are you laughing at?" Kagome  
  
smiled. "Nothing," she whispered back into his ear. Inuyasha kind  
  
of liked her whispering in his ear. They went back to dancing.  
  
After a few songs, they decided to sit one out, because  
  
Kagome's leg started hurting. That's when Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi came  
  
over. Kagome saw them coming. She turned her head. Inuyasha looked at  
  
the girls and then back at Kagome. Inuyasha asked, "Do you want to get  
  
out of here?" Kagome said, "Please." They left before the girls were  
  
able to get over.  
  
Note: I think I'll only write one more chapter and the story might end  
  
abruptly. Sorry. Try reading my oneshot, "I Always Did Love You." I'm   
  
thinking about writing a college fic.   
  
What do you think??? 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
They walk to the park which was right next to the dance hall.  
  
As they were walking, they struck up a conversation. "What was all of  
  
that back there?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shook her head. "All of my  
  
school friends were coming over. I could tell that they were curious  
  
who you were. I would want to put you through meeting them." Inuyasha  
  
said, "Oh, I almost forgot to ask. Was my acting at your house good?"  
  
Kagome said, "Unreal. I couldn't believe it. You did very well, Inuyasha.  
  
Don't worry about that." They saw a park bench. She said, "Let's go sit  
  
down."  
  
They sat down on the bench. Inuyasha asked, "How is you leg?"  
  
Kagome said, "It's doing better than what it was before." Inuyasha said,  
  
"Good. I'm glad." There was a small silence. Then Kagome asked, "I can't  
  
take this anymore. Who taught you how to dance?" Inuyasha laughed. "You  
  
don't believe me, do you?" Kagome said, "I'm not sure yet." Inuyasha  
  
said, "Who could I of learned from?" Kagome said, "I don't know.  
  
Maybe... Miroku?" Inuyasha bursted out with laughter. "You obviously  
  
haven't seen Miroku dance. Miroku CAN'T dance." Kagome laughed.  
  
Inuyasha said, "If you don't believe that I learned how to dance that  
  
quick, what would you think if I memorized the songs?" Kagome thought,  
  
'He memorized the songs? Yeah right.' Kagome must of had a face on.  
  
Inuyasha said, "You don't believe me about this either, do you?" Kagome  
  
looked down. Inuyasha started singing a song. Kagome thought, 'He can  
  
sing too.' Kagome didn't let her amazement show. She said, "Ha! That  
  
was the second song." Inuyasha said, "That was the first. The second one  
  
went like this." He sang some more. Kagome thought, 'Acting... Singing...  
  
Dancing...I can't forget the best one, kissing. He is so full of  
  
surprised. I never knew he could do things such as this.'  
  
After Kagome's leg felt better, they began to walk back to  
  
Kagome's house. It was only a few blocks away. Kagome was hobbling as  
  
fast as she could to keep up with Inuyasha. "Am I going to fast?"  
  
Inuyasha asked. Kagome said, "A little." Inuyasha slowed down. They  
  
were walking for a little while. Kagome could swear that she heard  
  
someone yelling her name. She stopped to see if she heard it again.  
  
Inuyasha asked, "What's up? Is it your leg?" Kagome said, "I could of  
  
swore that someone was yelling my name." Then it came again. "Kagome!"  
  
yelled one of the girls from school. They were a block away. Kagome  
  
sped walked as fast as she could. Inuyasha had to speed walk just to  
  
keep up with her. 'Why is she so scared of her friends in this era?'  
  
Inuyasha thought.  
  
Kagome was hoping that they would think that she is someone  
  
else or that she would reach her house before they could reach her.  
  
Kagome friends got to her before she could reach home. "Hey, Kagome.  
  
We saw you at the dance. Why didn't you come say hi?" Yuka said.  
  
Kagome whispered, "I kind of was on a date." Eri looked past Kagome at  
  
Inuyasha. Ayumi asked, "Where did you find him?" Kagome was really  
  
annoyed at this point. "Just so you know he found me and I have a quest  
  
ion. Why do you act like you own your boyfriends?" Eri whispered to her  
  
other school friends, "That was a symptom of Scleroderma." Kagome was  
  
really mad. She was so mad her eyebrow was twitching. Inuyasha saw  
  
Kagome's face. 'I thought that she only got that face at me. She must  
  
really be ticked.' Inuyasha decided to step in. "Kagome, we got to go."  
  
Inuyasha said. Kagome was really relieved. "Oh, yeah. See you later"  
  
she said to her friends.  
  
Once they were back at Kagome's house, Kagome said, "Thank you.  
  
I owe you one." Inuyasha shook his head. "No. You owe me two." Kagome  
  
said, "What's the other one for?" Inuyasha said, "That act that I put  
  
on for your mother." Kagome said, "Yeah, I owe you two." Inuyasha  
  
smiled. Kagome said, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be come  
  
to search for some jewel shards." Kagome began to walk away. Inuyasha  
  
said, "Wait a minute. Don't I get a kiss goodbye?" Kagome rolled her  
  
eyes. "Do you have any idea how stupid that sounded. Inuyasha, act like  
  
yourself." Inuyasha took her into his arms and quickly kissed her. "Is  
  
that any better?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome said, "Much better. I still  
  
have to finish packing. See you." Inuyasha said, "Yeah. See you  
  
tomorrow." Inuyasha watched Kagome go into her house. He almost didn't  
  
want to leave. Little did Kagome know that he watched over her night   
  
since he met her. He smiled at the thought.'Kagome, all of this time   
  
I have fallen head over heels for you and you seem not to notice. I   
  
see now that you are much different than Kikyo and I never should of   
  
compared you two. It's comparing the day to the night. I will tell you.'  
  
Kagome went strait up to her room and laid on her bed. 'This is the life.'  
  
she thought. She looked out her window and saw the sacred tree with the   
  
moonlight shining behind it. 'Inuyasha, I have known for a while now that   
  
I love you. Why can't I tell it to you?' Kagome brought her pillow closer   
  
to her and snuggled with it. 'Inuyasha.' As if on cue, there was a loud   
  
banging on the window. Kagome jumped up from her bed and Inuyasha came in.  
  
"Kagome..." he began. He took a deep breathe. "I know I have never been   
  
very good with words. I know that I would always make you mad and I regret  
  
everything that I have ever done to hurt you and..." he paused and looked   
  
deep into her eyes. He took a step closer and gave her another kiss.   
  
"...I love you." Kagome just stared at Inuyasha, astonished at what he   
  
just said. Inuyasha sat there, wondering what she would say. Then he   
  
thought, 'Sit.' He braced himself for the impact of his face on the ground,  
  
but it never came. In it's place was a response. "I love you too..." Inuyasha  
  
Stared at Kagome as she finished. "...I figured that out a long time ago. I   
  
just." She paused for a moment. "I was scared of being rejected." Inuyasha   
  
pulled her into a hug. "You didn't have to be scared of me. It might have   
  
helped me along, because I was scared too." Kagome looked up into his amber   
  
eyes. They seemed to have changed. His eyes that used to be so full of anger   
  
when they first met was now eyes of love, compassion, longing, and relief.   
  
She smiled. He took the chance to kiss her again. One kiss that they never   
  
wanted to end.  
  
The end  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Is this a better ending? I think so. Anyway, review if you like it better.  
  
I think the title of my next fic is going to be 'An Invisible Presence.'   
  
Hope you read it. By the way, if you like suspense try 'A Remnant of   
  
Nothing.' by A Solitary Voice. 


End file.
